Devices for use with vehicle safety belts that are adjustable to different positions, to accommodate differences such as height, are known in many designs. It is a sign of the times that increasingly higher mechanical and other demands are made on them. On the one hand, they should add to safety even under extreme accident conditions, on the other hand, for reasons of competition, the capital outlay and, in particular, the production costs, should be as low as possible.
The principal demand for stability and dependability is met primarily by the selection of the material and the material strength. However, this sometimes results in a heavy construction, which is less desirable for other reasons. It has always been a goal to reduce device size by improving the material. But this is only possible to a certain degree, and the comparatively high production costs connected with this are felt to be problematical here.
This is where the invention has specific applicability.